Second Best
by The Gray Rook
Summary: Yeah, but what am I supposed to do? I can't run off to Romania, I'm only thirteen," Charlie let out a burst of laughter."Love, you don't have to run off to Romania," he corrected."But you said-!"


**_Here is a oneshot that I thought of after reading some Domique Weasley fanfics! Dom is the coolest Next. Gen kid (next to the Scamanders that is)._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish, but I don't. Le sigh._**

* * *

The backyard of the Burrow was quiet as a young girl stomped out of the side door. Her strawberry blond hair flared out behind her as she walked, tears streaming after her. She ran until she couldn't hear the celebrations from inside, the joy over how her sister was _always_ better and _would always _be better.

Once she got far enough way, she collapsed on the ground. A knot of arms and legs, she was the receiver of the unfortunate Weasley lanky gene. She rubbed furiously at her eyes, trying to dry the tears to no avail as more kept coming every time she wiped them away.

Today was her birthday. _Her birthday._ She had finally turned thirteen, she finally made it to a teenager. Yet all her family could think of celebrating was her perfect, beautiful, older sister made Prefect.

And so here she was on the outskirts of the Weasley properties (which seemed to be the orchard as there are Quidditch hoops at each end) crying her eyes out instead of at the family dinner getting fawned over because she was finally thirteen.

That was where the only single one of Arthur and Molly's kids found his favorite niece. He saw that Dominique was in a situation very much like his own - second kid to the perfect older sibling. He also saw that she was clearly upset at everybody turning a blind eye to her to fawn over Victorie.

"Hey squirt," he said quietly as he dropped into a sitting position right beside her. "Wanna talk about it?" His niece sniffled before turning to him and throwing herself into his arms, sobbing. He nimbly caught her and let her cry on his shoulder, like she had done so many times before.

"Oh Uncle Charlie! I hate this!" he tried to calm her down as she yelled through sobs. "I hate being _second best_! I hate being cast aside as Victorie gets everything! It's like this every year! My ninth birthday she was the first Weasley grandkid to go to Hogwarts. My tenth birthday she got her bloody perfect scores back as the smartest Gryffindor since Aunt Hermione. My eleventh birthday she found her _atrocious _musical talent. My twelfth birthday she had her first date. And now this!!"

Charlie just held her tightly as she sobbed. The poor girl was only thirteen. It didn't help that she was the middle child.

"It's always _'Look at Victorie, isn't she precious?' _and _'Oh, your daughter looks just like you Fleur. Is she part Veela too? _and _'Damn Dominique, do I have a chance with your sister?'_ and I'm just cast to side as the second born. Cripes, even _Louis_ gets more attention than I do!"

For the next ten minutes, Charlie listened as Dominique ranted. He kept a comforting hand on the top of her head as he always did when she was upset. Finally, she took a beat to catch her breath and tried to sniffle her sobs.

It was then that Charlie decided to speak. "Do you know I was in your exact same position?" he asked. Dominique's head turned, possibly giving her whiplash. "Seriously, don't give me that look. I was in the same position you were."

"With...dad?" Dominique asked. Charlie nodded.

"Right. Perfect Bill. I should always aspire to be as perfect as Bill. Bill the Head Boy. Bill the perfect student. Bill the teacher's pet. I was the second born too," he explained. "They wanted me to be a carbon copy of Bill."

"But I wasn't like Bill. I took pride in my difference. I was a star Quidditch player for Gryffindor. I had a love for dragons that only Hagrid could match. I was the one who taught Uncle George to prank, ya know?"

"No, I didn't know," Dominique said, a scowl gracing her fair features. She was probably thinking of the latest prank her cousin Fred, George's son, had pulled on her. Charlie laughed.

"And it all topped the cake how I was 'never as perfect as Bill' when I ran off to Romania to play with dragons than stay here in England and play with broomsticks," he added. "Honestly, running off to Romania was the best decision of my life. I went to a place where _nobody_ knew of Bill. I was finally able to be _me_. Charles Gideon Weasley."

It was silent for a few minutes in the orchard as Dominique took that statement in. She took in a breath and started to speak.

"Yeah, but what am _I_ supposed to do? I can't run off to Romania, I'm only thirteen," Charlie let out a burst of laughter.

"Love, you don't have to run off to Romania," he corrected.

"But you said-!"

"I said running off to Romania was the best decision of my life," Charlie stated. "You just need to do something that sets you apart from Victorie. Dye your hair, dress differently, I dunno - whatever kids do these days to rebel against the man. Be different! Don't be sucked into their conforming ways."

Dominique dissolved into giggles as Charlie ranted. He smiled, glad he could cheer his favorite niece up.

A couple of minutes later, he waved his wand and her tear tracks disappeared. She flashed her not-a-Veela smile at her favorite uncle before being pulled up by him.

"Do we have to go back?" she asked as he started back towards the house. Charlie halted and turned to her.

"No, we don't," he said. "But a certain Scamander boy has been looking for you. He's holding a very oddly shaped present that he's just _dying_ to give to you."

Raising an eyebrow, the thirteen year old asked a question. "Is it Lorcan or Lysander?"

"Which ever one is the tallest," Charlie answered. Dominique screeched.

"They're _twins_! That means they're the same height!"

"Then you'll just have to come with me, won't you?" Dominique growled and pulled Charlie by his hand all the way back to the house.

And then, ten years on her wedding day - Bill didn't completely understand but respected his daughter enough to allow her favorite uncle to escort her down the aisle towards Lorcan Scamander. Her Ravenclaw House pride shown brightly through her bright blue hair and the soft taps of her Converse heels as they hit the ground of the chapel.

When Charlie handed her off to Lorcan, he knew that Dominique would always be his favorite niece. And Dominique knew that she'd better be because everyone else was enamoured with Victorie.

(Also, she loved her favorite Uncle dearly because he knew what it was like to be second best. And he helped her get back at Fred, the miserable swot.)

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_-TheGrayRook_**


End file.
